


UNO EN EL MUNDO

by HimitsuAkira0412



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Relationship(s), Sick Character
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimitsuAkira0412/pseuds/HimitsuAkira0412
Summary: No es una alucinación ni una enfermedad mental. Solo es una curiosa característica con la que ha aprendido a lidiar a lo largo de su vida.Kouki no está loco; para él, para su familia y sus amigos, solo es una forma de degustar el mundo.Kuroko es la tranquilidad en un frío amenazador.Kagami es el fuego bondadoso que le protege en una noche fría.La generación de los milagros tiene sus matices cada uno tan diferente del otro.Y luego está el; Akashi Seijuuro, alguien que le transmite en su color el poder, la sensación de la fuerza innata que lastima su piel.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. La sensación del mundo

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a lupe325 (En Wattpad) por la idea, espero de corazón que llene sus expectativas.
> 
> No se con que regularidad publicare de esta historia ya que es la primera vez que lo hago con esta temática.
> 
> Aquí unos pequeños datos de lo que genero esta pequeña idea a estas horas de la madrugada.
> 
> -La sinestesia- es una variación no patológica de la percepción humana. Las personas sinestésicas experimentan de forma automática e involuntaria la activación de una vía sensorial o cognitiva adicional en respuesta a estímulos concretos.
> 
> En palabras más entendibles, cada persona percibe ya sea colores/olores/sonidos, etc. concretos y diferentes; por ejemplo, tocar una superficie suave les puede hacer sentir un sabor dulce o una sensación de tranquilidad.  
> El color negro les puede hacer sentir una sensación de temor o el sabor de helado de chocolate en su boca al verlo.
> 
> Es diferente en cada persona con sinestesia.
> 
> No puede ni debe considerarse como una patología mientras a la persona no le provoque dificultades graves

No recuerda cuando fue que comenzó, pero si el día en el que sus padres lo entendieron. Esa noche había una tormenta, estaba relajado bebiendo algo tibio que ya no recuerda.

De manera normal, como cualquier otro niño recargo su peso en su padre que se hallaba a su lado en el sillón, quien; distraído y con cariño comenzó a acariciar su cabello.

Kouki veía atentamente por la ventana como las hojas de los árboles se movían con el viento, sintiendo sueño incluso por la tranquilidad que le abrumaba, pero la situación pronto cambio

En ese momento no lo supo, pero las lágrimas solo bajaron por sus mejillas.

Fue un desastre.

Entre sus padres sin saber el motivo de sus lágrimas, el mismo porque no entendía la sensación de tristeza en su corazón y el que no se calmara. Y pues como iba a suceder, si su padre en su afán de hacerle sentir mejor seguía acariciando con tranquilidad su cabello. Susurrando palabras eran de aliento, preguntando ¿Te duele algo? ¿Qué Es lo que te hace sentir mal?

Habían notado cosas extrañas en su hijo pequeño. El que no se acercara mucho a los electrodomésticos, o que de alguna manera descartaba ciertos colores en su ropa. La necesidad de tocar ciertas cosas haciéndole sonreír. Mas era solo un niño, siempre pensaron ¿Qué niño no es curioso?

Mas esa noche fue poco lo que la familia Furihata durmiera por la preocupación y las miles de preguntas que rondasen en sus mentes. ¿Qué padre espera algún "mal" en un hijo?

Kouki no tenía problemas al lavarse el cabello. Así que no lo entendían. Fue su hermano mayor el que lo dijo; acariciaban su cabeza como si el peor de los males le hubiera sucedido, pero solo lo veo triste.

Fue con ayuda y comprensión de su familia que le hicieron salir adelante.

Fue con ayuda y comprensión supieron saber e identificar su forma de identificar el mundo y como salir adelante.

Supieron que se pone triste cuando tocan su cabello. Que ver un objeto de metal le causa miedo, debido al frio que transmite al tacto, o que el movimiento de las hojas causado por el viento le casusa tranquilidad, mas no todos los movimientos, ese tranquilo como una caricia e igualmente el azul del cielo, cuando ninguna nuble nubla ese azul.

—No es fácil y estoy cansado, ya no quiero nada mami— le dijo una noche años más tarde cuando descansaba en su cama después de una ducha al volver del colegio —Tengo miedo todo el tiempo, muchos son normales pero con otros no siento lo mismo—

Su madre como otras veces alzo su mano, deteniéndose a sí misma de acariciarle el cabello, la señora Furihata hacia eso con su hijo mayor para tranquilizarlo, Kouki no podía culparla de querer hacer lo mismo para tranquilizarle, mas con el causaba algo distinto.

—No puedes vivir toda la vida desconfiando de las personas a tu alrededor, es malo guiarse por las apariencias— le dijo mientras le cubría mejor con el edredón —Es de mala educación juzgarles por lo que ves o sientes sin conocerlas primero—

Es así como se decidió a vivir, a avanzar.

҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ UNO EN EL MUNDO ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ 

Es diferente para cada persona, les había dicho el medico una vez. Mientras que Kouki siente con algunos colores y con el tacto de algunas cosas, cualquier otro con su trastorno no lo vería de la misma manera.

Trastorno. 

Así lo habían llamado. Alguien diferente, un loco, así había pensado de sí mismo, aunque sus padres le dijeran lo contrario.

Solo eres más sensible que los demás. 

Kouki no quería ser sensible, quería ser alguien normal.

—La verdad es que mentí— le dijo Kouki a Kuroko aquella noche en la que les hablara de los dos Akashi —No entre al equipo para impresionar a una chica como dije aquel día en el balcón del instituto—

Kuroko solo le veía sin decir ni transmitir nada, sabiendo de antemano que no todo lo que veía en su amigo castaño era normal. Había visto en sus ex compañeros de Teiko la grandeza de sus habilidades, pero nunca se había topado con alguien tan peculiar como lo era el castaño.

—Antes, cuando nos conocimos, sentí que me temías Furihata-kun ¿Porque?—

Debido a que Kuroko se había sincerado no solo con el sino que con los demás, Kouki creyó que no estaría mal si le contaba lo que le sucedía, aun con el temor en su corazón de ser rechazado, de ser considerado alguien raro, un... loco.

Pero Kuroko era su amigo ¿No? Todos eran como familia ¿No? Entonces, si la familia esta para quererse y apoyarse mutuamente ¿Por qué no confiar?

—Te temí porque no sentía nada de ti— le dijo sin mirarlo, llevando en automático una de sus manos al bolsillo de su pantalón en busca de esa pequeña tela rectangular que guardaba para cuando se sentía verdaderamente nervioso. Su tacto suave le llenaba de valor.

—Porque soy un fantasma—

—No, no es así. Aun si no tuvieras esa habilidad el... el color de tu cabello me transmitía nada y asocie tu nombre con... con el negro... y no sentí nada—

Por supuesto que Kuroko no lo entendió a la primera, por lo que ya decidido llamo al resto del equipo para sincerarse.

Las palabras de aliento, las preguntas y todo aquello por lo que no creyó pasar estaba sucediendo.

Kouki se fue de espaldas en su lugar cuando la entrenadora y Kiyoshi instasen acariciar su cabello, después estallarían en risas y bromas cuando les explico la razón, pero se mostraron considerados ante ello.

—¡Furihata-kun es familia y la familia esta para apoyarse! Ne... Ne, ¿Yo te transmito valor, fuerza y poder?—

Kouki no pudo evitar reír ante las palabras de Koganei, diciéndole que no funcionaba de esa manera, despejando la sensación pesada de su cuerpo y la tensión que sin querer al no entender del todo se había generado.

—¡El que puede hacerlo todo y maestro de nada ha hablado!—

҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ UNO EN EL MUNDO ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ 

Sintió entonces todos los colores en su mente, estaban ante sus ojos. Líneas salvajes, casi enloquecidas se dibujaron enfrente a él, el rojo brillante que le daba energía, impulso y aunado a sus palabras de que se marchase, el poder. A un lado el amarillo agudo y penetrante como un relámpago, más aun así teñido de vitalidad y felicidad, el azul marino frio y despiadado como el mar embravecido, como una tormenta repentina que lo arrasa todo, Midorima; el verde de una tranquilidad apagada sin matices, mientras que el más alto; suponía que Murasakibara, la sensación de lo profundo, aquello que bien podía aplastarle sin dejarle mover un solo musculo.

Kouki tenía miedo, mucho. Mas las palabras de Kagami a pesar de la agresión del rojo que le causaba sensaciones en su cabeza, raciocinio y corazón por las que no había pasado antes, le hicieron volver a la razón. Hacía mucho que no sentía tanto en poco tiempo y de un solo golpe.

Kagami siempre fue la bondad, su color era como el de Akashi Seijuuro pero diferente, pues sabía que con su amigo no le pasaría nunca nada, aunque Kuroko le diera una sensación aún más temerosa; una precautoria, pues a pesar de que el color cielo de su cabello debiera transmitirle paz como todas aquellas veces en las que levantaba el rostro para tranquilizarse en un mal día; no, con él era diferente. A pesar de eso, Kuroko le transmitía nada, un silencio eterno.

Kouki les había conocido uno a uno.

El día en el que el afamado Kise Ryota les visito en el gimnasio se sintió deslumbrar por su color, el amarillo vibrante de sus ojos y su cabello le llenaron de una sensación brillante y cegadora.

Mas pudo constatar las palabras de su madre, no juzgues un libro por su portada.

Tenía razón.

Después, en aquel día en el que pisaran el gimnasio de Kaijō y viera de primera mano su estilo de juego y poder, definitivamente aunque era vibrante también era muy peligroso.

Partido tras partido, situación tras situación.

Todos y cada uno eran diferentes.

Kouki había aprendido con ayudada a lidiar con cada sentimiento. Desde el llanto por sentirse inútil en el equipo, la felicidad por un enceste al mejor de todos ellos, o aquella vez en la que por error en medio de la felicidad de una pequeña victoria, tocasen su cabello y su rostro se desfigurara por segundos antes de pasar a la sonrisa habitual.

Todos sabían que la sensación de tristeza perduro por algún tiempo, pero Kouki se sintió en parte orgulloso no solo por lograr ocultarlo, sino por que pudo salir adelante a la necesidad del llanto.

No estaba solo.

Sin embargo; nadie, ni siquiera el mismo, podía vaticinar o imaginar siquiera que en un futuro lejano, su ideal de la victoria, el poder y la fuerza, viniera en pos de algo más que una amistad.

—Porque tú eres...— le había dicho sin vacilación en sus palabras, con esa firmeza que le diera una sensación de dolor —Uno en el mundo—

Continuara...


	2. EL MUNDO EN UNO

Akashi Seijuuro era normal. Dentro de toda aquella excéntricidad, su forma de ser, el peso de su apellido o su obvia doble personalidad.

Más hubo alguien que; siendo de aspecto simple llamo su atención.

La primera vez que le vio no le tomo importancia.  
Un chiquillo más entre muchos de aspecto raro.

Seijuuro sabía que no era nadie para juzgarlo, pero verle ahí en medio de la nada, con la mano en el pecho mientras empuñaba su ropa con el rostro en dirección al cielo, le causo intriga.

¿Que era tan atrayente en el azul del cielo? Esa intriga naciente de la acción del chiquillo le hizo levantar la vista al cielo.

Pero solo vio el basto azul así que; sacudiendo la cabeza y con una sensación de ser un idiota, se retiró.

El era Akashi Seijuuro no debía hacer semejantes desfiguros.

La segunda vez que le vio, además de que se sorprendió al reconocerlo, fue en la escaleras.

Esas escaleras que fueron el inicio de todo. Y desgraciadamente de nada.

De todo ya que fue la reunión que marcaría un antes y después en su vida, en sus triunfos y derrotas.

Y nada, debido a que no pudo averiguar nada relevante de ese chico que causará sensaciones diferentes en su mente.

Lego esos pensamientos a lo más profundo de su mente, no los necesitaba para ganar.

Más no pudo evitar percatarse de algunas cosas.

Kouki, así se llamaba. Como esa primera vez en la que se aferra a Kagami Taiga, cuando acudió a su reunión después del tan afamado tijerazo.

Del llanto del que supo después, que llenó al castaño.

O después; en el partido que tuviesen contra Kaijo, con aquel gesto amable entre Taiga, Kuroko y el castaño.   
Algo normal a quien lo viera, más se le hicieron raras las lágrimas, la expresión de tristeza en su rostro.

O aquella vez en la que en una reunión en el departamento del número 10, le viera disfrutar; porque lo hacía, el olor de un libro.

Cuando se le pregunto, agradeciendo sin decirlo lo entrometido de Kazunari; escucho la respuesta.  
  


_—Me hace recordar la sensación de la arena mojada entre mis dedos—_   
  


No era algo extraño, pero si a Seijuuro se le preguntaste, con seguridad solo diría que huele a libro.

Pero la convicción con la que dijo esas palabras le hicieron pensar en que era verdad, era como si con ese aroma Seijuuro pudiera vislumbrar al castaño tocando con la punta de los dedos de sus pies la arena del mar, y verle con los ojos cerrados mientras sonreía al oler el libro, le hacía verle tan vividamente.

Era un Kouki en medio de la playa, sonriendo con el rostro al cielo mientras la brisa del mar sacudía tiernamente su cabello, con los pies descalzos moviendo la arena húmeda.  
  


_Kouki es interesante_ , pensó, para segundos más tarde rectificarse a si mismo, _tonterías_.  
  
  
  


▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂ **UNO EN EL MUNDO** ▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂

Para Kouki manejar correctamente las emociones y los sentimientos que venían provocados por estos; en su día a día, era agotador.

Entonces no supo lidiar con las palabras del emperador, de ese que le causaba tantas sensaciones. Kouki entro en pánico, puesto que sus palabras le había sabido dulces. Su voz le hizo sentir una paz reconfortante.

Su mirada le transmito pasión, ese calor tibio de una fogata en invierno.

Porque el calor acechaba su piel en su tenue sonrisa.  
  


Y temió, haciéndole huir presa de sus miedos.

Porque por primera vez, sintió el amor como una verde primavera  
Kouki corrió y corrió, salió del gimnasio con lágrimas en los ojos, con un ataque de emociones que le marcaban, que le acechaban y le quitaban el aire.

Akashi Seijuuro a sus ojos ahora era el amor en terciopelo rojo, ya no más el miedo. Seijuuro aún era un ser poderoso a sus ojos, pero ahora sentía más y nunca había sentido tanto _más_ en una sola persona.

Porque Kouki siempre le había visto con ojos distintos. Primero de admiración, luego esa sensación en su piel de escalofríos cuando siquiera cruzaban miradas, cuando le soño en ese prado lleno de flores violetas mientras se sonreían mutuamente tomados de las manos supo que era algo más.

Y se obligó a huir de ese pensamientos ¿Quien querría a alguien loco como el?

¿Quien entendería los pensamientos que llenaban su cabeza con cada sentimiento y sensación?

Kouki se detuvo, escucho el grito de su nombre. Pero esa no había sido la razón por la cual lo había hecho.

Era el aroma.

A su alrededor danzaba el aroma de las rosas, podía verlas claramente desde su posición, el rojo de los pétalos que caían con el viento, danzando en las ondas del aire hasta tocar el suelo.

Llevo sus manos desesperado a su cabello, hundiendo los dedos entre las historias para poder jalarlas y causarse dolor.

—No puedo, no entiendo... Porque... ¿Porque a mí? Si estoy lo- —

Sintió los brazos fuertes de Kagami rodear su cuerpo, sintió sus piernas desfallecer por el dolor y el miedo. 

Sintió las manos de Kuroko tomar las suyas mientras de sus mejillas lágrimas eran derramadas hasta perderse entre su cuello.  
  


—No digas esas palabras Furi, porque nos hacen daño—  
  


Kouki no quiso entenderlo, no quiso preguntarlo, se abandonó a un estado semi inconsciente, huyendo como el cobarde que sabía era.

Fue llevado entre brazos a la enfermería, supo y sintió cuando fue depositado en la suave cama. 

Escuchaba los murmullos, algunos regaños, aún en ese estado pudo saberlo todo.

Entonces el calor que recorrió su palma hasta su corazón le hizo sentirse reconfortado. 

Las palabras de Kuroko se grabaron en su mente.

Si era verdad que Seijuuro lo quería aunque fuera un poco...

Era solo que no quería defraudarlo, ni a él ni a si mismo.  
  


Seijuuro merece más que a un loco.  
  
  


▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂ **UNO EN EL MUNDO** ▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂

—Akashi-kun, Furihata-kun es especial. Es mi amigo, así que por favor, si le quieres; si de verdad le quieres, no le hagas daño—  
  


Y ahí, mientras tomaba con fuerza la mano de Kouki, y un mar de palabras después, Seijuuro lo supo; lo especial que de verdad era. 

Kouki no era alguien para el. 

No; lo correcto sería, que Seijuuro no estaba a la altura de el. 

De Kouki.

Kouki era la sensación misma.  
  


Entonces metafóricamente Seijuuro se sintió caer sobre sus rodillas. 

Porque Kouki no le sonreía a el, porque Kouki lloraba y no podía hacer algo por el, porque Kouki sentía y no era por el.

Porque Seijuuro quería ser el mundo para Kouki.  
  


Y no lo era.  
  


Porque para Seijuuro Kouki era... Su mundo.


	3. En nuestro mundo

Y cuando no se despiden, a lo lejos puede ver como la luz se le había extinguido en los ojos, y a los propios le pareció que se habían vuelto fríos y grises como un anochecer de invierno que llega sin una estrella.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Seijuuro no había querido molestarlo, pero ¿Cómo había podido saberlo? Su etapa de adolescente absoluto; o completamente absoluto había terminado luego de la Winter Cup, estaba claro que los amigos de Kouki estaban al tanto de su problema, pero de nuevo ¿Quién era el para saberlo?

Por ese día decidió no presionar más al castaño con sus sentimientos, porque ciertamente como le había dicho Kuroko, aún no estaba completamente consiente de ellos. Se quedó en Tokio, puesto que deseaba luchar por sus sentimientos, eran suyos, tenía permitido tenerlos.  
  


Eran una cosa inexplorada, una semilla germinada a la que no estaba dispuesto a renunciar. Comparando con muchas otras sensaciones, había solo una a la que se le acercaba.  
  


El amor que sintió por su madre.  
  
  


Por sus dulces sonrisas, por su suave tacto, por todo aquello que recordaba y lo que no recordaba.   
  


—¿Cómo me lo abrías explicado tú?— se dijo en voz alta.  
  


Estaba seguro que la dulce mujer le tomaría de las manos, le sonreiría con la mirada y con voz conciliadora le diría todo aquello que necesitase saber.

Pero ella no estaba, así que de alguna manera lo debía de resolver.

El amor es un sentimiento capaz de sacar lo mejor y lo peor de las personas, así que Seijuuro decide que mostrara todo lo bueno, a pesar de saber que incluso su corazón alberga un lado oscuro.   
  


Kouki se equivocaba en el hecho de verse a sí mismo como algo menos que un simple loco. Era obvio que no había notado su propia belleza, una que el mismo Seijuuro vio pero a la que no tomo conciencia.  
  


Como aquella primera vez en la que se detuviera a admirar el cielo, el como el movimiento de sus ojos por la intensa luz del sol le dieran un gesto realmente adorable, el cómo sus manos jugueteaban con alguna zona de su ropa cuando se llenaba de nerviosismo.  
  


Aquel gesto cuando se concentra con todas sus fuerzas en quien le esta hablando, en lo que está leyendo o viendo. Ese arco en sus labios que lo hace ver tan sencillo y adorable.  
  


Y no es que fuera un acosador, solo que Seijuuro es observador. Y fue de esa manera en la que se descubrió que; cada vez, en cada reunión, en cada pequeño momento en el que pudieron haber cruzado miradas, su mirada viajaba a ese chic castaño. Al trinar de su risa, a su voz molesta cuando algo no le gustaba.  
  


No fue difícil saber la razón de ello, lo difícil fue aceptarlo, asimilarlo. Hacerse a la idea de que estaban bien sus sentimientos y lidiar con ello.   
  


Akashi Seijuuro ya tenía demasiado en la espalda; y no era que no pudiera con ello, pero eso significaba altas expectativas sobre impuestas no solo por su padre, si no que por la sociedad y como siempre, sabía que saldría ganador de ello.  
  
  


Si Seijuuro amaba a Kouki, Seijuuro se encargaría de hacerle entender y demostrarle que no mentía, que iba al cien por ello. Que jamás le faltaría de todas aquellas crueles maneras imaginables y no imaginables.  
  
  
  
  


Mucho antes de Seirin, para Kouki fue difícil hacerle entender a sus cercanos que o que le sucedía no era algo que imagina, Kouki realmente evoca una sensación al percibir otra.  
  
  


Incluso a veces se detiene a pensar si no causa solo problemas a su familia. Si no les molesta alejarse de unas cuantas personas, porque sabe, Kouki sabe que la razón por la que no ven a la abuela es que alguna vez dijo que _; un sanatorio sería lo mejor para el niño o en mis tiempos una vara de ciruelo habría arreglado eso._  
  


Ella tenía un color ácido, como a yodo y a limones...  
  


No le molesto no volver a verla, a pesar de las discusiones de sus padres, de las veces en las que cubrió sus oídos mientras apretaba contra su pecho aquel peluche suave que le consiguiera su hermano una vez para brindarle tranquilidad.  
  


Tocarlo por alguna razón que ya no busca encontrar compensa los sentimientos desagradables y el mismo truco le hace sentirse bien después de un mal día. Pero nada de lo que ha hecho hasta el momento ha ayudado y teme el saber el porqué de ello.  
  


Es Seijuuro y aquella mirada vacía que pudo notar cuando no se le permitió despedirse. El brillo ambarino de su mirada, como un atardecer quemándose a fuego lento.  
  


En su mano izquierda empuña su conejo, mientras que en la otra el papelito arrugado de su número telefónico, Kouki por mucho tiempo se había considerado alguien que no era valiente, pero ¿Está bien para el dar el primer paso?  
  


Después de todo el pelirrojo no hizo nada malo. Kouki no puede negarse a sí mismo que el emperador no le atraía, se mentiría y estaba harto de mentirse a sí mismo.

Toma el teléfono, va al teclado numérico y uno a uno presiona el táctil para llamar, deteniéndose en el icono de la llamada. ¿Está bien que lo haga? ¿Está bien que lo intente?  
  
  


—Kouki cariño, tienes visitas—  
  
  


El susto le hace soltar el teléfono, tras la puerta cerrada de su recámara le ha llamado su madre, en el equipo le han dado un par de días para que se sienta más a gusto consigo mismo, a pesar de que se negó que tuviese algún tipo de preferencias.   
  


La puerta se abre y un sonido tranquilizador de violines llena la su espacio.   
  
  


Desde su lugar en la alfombra, con la cabeza agachada entre sus piernas Kouki alcanza a ver su teléfono llamando al número marcado y con asombro se levanta con rapidez para ver al pelirrojo sostener su teléfono con una sonrisa juguetona en el rostro.  
  


Kouki no sabe qué hacer o decir, su madre ya se ha marchado y no puede evitar sonreír cuando Akashi Seijuuro lleva el aparato a su oído sin dejar de verle estando aun en pijama.  
  
  


—Hola—  
  
  
  
  
  


Ambos chicos están sin decir nada por lo menos unos buenos minutos. Kouki está nervioso con sus manos alrededor de su te ya frío, Seijuuro lo ha bebido y dejado en la bandeja a un lado de la mesita de noche.

Él es Akashi Seijuuro, como se atreve a si mismo defraudarse de esa manera.  
  


—Te conozco desde hace mucho menos tiempo del que me gustaría pero; aun así, ya has conseguido demostrarme tanto. Te debo hacer saber, que también tengo días buenos y malos, porque después de todo soy humano—  
  


Kouki levanta la mirada impresionado, con una sensación el pecho que no puede identificar.  
  
  


—Estoy aquí hablando contigo, con la esperanza de que me veas tal como soy—  
  
  


Kouki quiere decirle que para el ya desprende esa energía que le hace sentir ser capaz de todo, y por eso le da miedo. Ahora ya lo sabe; sí, le quiere. Le gusta cómo es, le apasiona su mirada, le enamora su sonrisa que casi no deja ver, y porque no; su cuerpo le hace temblar. _Ojalá podamos estar juntos, o al menos mantener esa amistad tan bonita_ ; piensa, pues no sabe cómo hacerlo funcionar.  
  
  
  


—Veo las cosas intangibles como algo precioso muy a menudo e incluso aquellas que me provocan dolor o miedo, ya que puedo verlas, el alma en el cuerpo, es algo muy especial—  
  
  


—A veces — prosigue Seijuuro — Incluso, se me hace un pequeño nudo en la garganta. Como un tonto, lo ignoro un poco para que no pienses que he estado demasiado pendiente de ti. No me preguntes por qué lo hago, porque ni yo lo comprendo—  
  
  


Kouki llora, derrama lagrimas porque le ha pasado exactamente lo mismo, sabe que es algo loco. Más loco que incluso su raro trastorno.  
  
  


—Además llámame loco, ya que no soy el prospecto perfecto de pareja que un padre de familia para su hijo puede desear— dice mientras se lleva una de sus manos a uno de sus ojos, cubriéndolo de la vista color castaño.  
  
  


Kouki esta vez ríe, porque sabe muy bien a lo que se refiere y como nunca creyó que haría se levanta de su lugar y se abalanza hacia el pelirrojo, el abrazo en correspondido de inmediato, sintiéndose tranquilo y sin necesidad de más llanto.  
  
  


—Huele dulce — le dice Kouki — Creo... creo que el amor huele dulce ¿Eso está bien para ti? Que yo... que yo sea así—  
  


—Lo único que tengo muy claro es que estoy deseando que llegue nuestra primera cita. Tengo muchas ganas de ver cómo evoluciona esto que nos une. Aún no tengo muy claro en qué dirección lo va a hacer, pero me gustaría imaginar dónde estaremos dentro de unos meses. Puedes llamarme iluso, incluso puedes acusarme de intentar ir demasiado rápido, pero nos veo de la mano por un largo, largo tiempo—  
  
  


La habitación se torna de colores tibios a su alrededor, haciendo que Kouki vibre por primera vez con el amor.  
  
  


—Entonces ¿Podríamos intentarlo juntos?—  
  
  
  


Kouki puede sentir claramente el color de esperanza en su voz, se separa de los fuertes brazos que le habían rodeado, con dificultad limpia el resto de las lágrimas de su rostro ya que Seijuuro se niega a soltarle, pero con firmeza en su voz, una que busca desde el centro de su corazón, se atreve a llamarle.  
  
  
  


—Sí, podemos intentarlo... juntos—


	4. Juntos contra el mundo

Para Seijuuro había sido divertido explorarlo en todas las maneras, pero no una diversión con deje de burla. Sino algo que encendía ese ser en su interior la llama de una locura inexplicable que le hacía feliz, Kouki era como un campo de juegos, un campo algo minado, pero al que podía acudir, uno al que a pesar de que las minas explotaban y podía salir herido, era un campo que; si lo cuidaba, no solo las minas eran desarmadas; sino que encontraba bajo la arena un hermoso campo de flores que soltaban ese aroma dulce y empalagoso, que; aunque no fuera lo dulce de su gusto, ese aroma acaramelado le tranquilizaba y le decía que estaba ahí, para él.  
  
  


Y aunque Seijuuro sabía que no era alguien totalmente cuerdo, Kouki lo quería, lo comprendía. Porque cuando Seijuuro sentía que estaba cayendo, era Kouki quien lo traía con su cariño, amabilidad y amor, de vuelta a la vida.  
  
  
  


Con el paso del tiempo y aunque Kouki tuvo un par de crisis producto de emociones desbordadas, a pesar de que Seijuuro en su momento pensó que su locura; y hablaba de la suya, seria demasiada para la psique del castaño, que le haría daño, siguieron juntos.  
  
  


A pesar de que el mayor de los Akashi no estaba del todo de acuerdo con la relación, de la distancia luego de que escogieran diferentes caminos debido a los estudios, de los chismes, del llanto, a pesar de todo.   
  


Siguieron juntos.  
  


Porque Seijuuro le había prometido que; sin importar los retos que pudieran separarlos, que a pesar de todo, siempre encontrarían el camino para volver a estar juntos.

Seijuuro no sabía cómo ser cursi, no sabía nada del amor ni de como demostrarlo, todo fue nuevo, inexplorado. Así que el día en el que tuvo que encontrar en el fondo de su mente, de su alma y de su amor las palabras que irían el los votos de su boda, simplemente se perdió.  
  
  


Porque para Seijuuro decir " _En la salud, y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y pobreza"_ era algo genérico que todo el mundo decía. Quería que sus palabras hicieran impacto en el corazón de Kouki, quería ver sus ojos anegados en lágrimas de amor del más puro que sabía que tenía y que era solo para él.  
  
  
  


_—_ _Cautívalo_ _con algo que sepas que le gusta Akashi, después de todo eres quien le conoce mejor que nadie—_

_Eso le había dicho el único al que había acudido a sabiendas que no se atrevería a burlarse, después de todo era su testigo, de algo debía de servir el honor._

_—Tienes razón_ _Shintaro_ _, se de algo que le va a encantar—_   
  
  
  


—Con estas manos, yo; Seijuuro Akashi, sostendré tus anhelos, tu copa no estará vacía porque yo seré tu vino, yo seré quien alumbre tu camino en la más densa oscuridad; aunque nunca dejaría que caigas en ella, y con este anillo; con este anillo te pido que seamos uno mismo por el resto de la eternidad e incluso después de ella—  
  
  
  


Tal como Seijuuro había planeado, vio como poco a poco como la mirada de su pronto esposo cayo en cuenta de algunas de las palabras, del reconocimiento de las razones detrás de ellas, por lo que procedió hablando aún más henchido de orgullo.  
  
  


—Quiero que me castigues sin tus abrazos cuando te enfades porque me salto el desayuno. Sí; tú a mí. Quiero ver cómo tu armario crece aún más rápido por todo lo que me gusta regalarte. Y escucharte a ti quejarte de cómo el mío se hace cada vez más pequeño, con solo trajes y colores monocromos—  
  
  


Sus palabras le sacaron unas cuantas risas ahogadas al castaño, ya que desde siempre le había pedido que no le comprara demasiados presentes, fueran lo que fueran y después de un tiempo viviendo juntos casi le imploraba que cambiara de colores algunas de sus camisas y por pura diversión había recibido del castaño una camisa rosa, una que lucio muy complacido en una importante junta de negocios. " _Me la ha regalado mi novio_ " le había dicho que les dijo no solo a su padre si no que a todos los socios.  
  
  


—Quiero llevarte a Roma, Paris, Nueva York, aunque sé que odias que gaste en ello, quiero algún día nos prohíban volver a Las Vegas. Quiero formar una familia contigo, tener muchos hijos y decirles lo importantes que son y que nuestra forma de querernos y echarnos de menos, que es nuestra y de nadie más. Quiero decirle al mundo que el amor no entiende de género, de raza o de religión. Ni mucho menos de locuras—  
  
  
  


Seijuuro tenía un suave rubor en sus mejillas, había escuchado claramente como todos los que se encontraban ahí acompañándolos suspirar y reír con algunas de sus palabras, pero la vergüenza se veía eclipsada por el amor que sentía como oleadas de su Kouki.   
  


Había valido la pena.  
  
  


Entonces escucho lo que había querido saber desde el momento en el que le pidiese a su amado ser su esposo. Kouki era muy bueno escribiendo, no por nada se había ganado un buen nombre en el mundo de la literatura.   
  


Estuvo ansioso aunque quiso evitarlo, quería saber sus más profundos pensamientos volcados en la forma tan peculiar con la que sabía decía las cosas.  
  
  
  


—Contigo a mi lado, nunca más estaré sólo. En este día, en este momento, elijo compartir el resto de mi vida contigo. Siempre has creído en mí y yo creo en ti, eres lo mejor de mi vida y prometo reír contigo, acompañarte en los momentos difíciles y crecer juntos todos los días de nuestras vidas.

Prometo ayudarte a amar la vida porque no quiero que te vuelvas un viejo aburrido a mi lado, a tratarte siempre con ternura y tener la paciencia que se requiere cuando sé que tienes un mal día por que la bolsa de valores cayo o algo que no entiendo, hablarte fuerte cuando sea necesario y a compartir el silencio cuando no, a estar de acuerdo sobre que no te gustan los pasteles dulces, pero saber que acosas a Murasakibara para que me hornee algunos y a vivir en la calidez de tu corazón porque sé que ese lugar siempre será mi hogar—  
  
  


Kouki le sonreía con un aura tan pura y blanca, Kouki era como un montón de luciérnagas en una oscura noche, mostrándole que aun en la más oscura realidad siempre estaría ahí para alumbrarle y mostrarle lo bello de las cosas.  
  


—Porque el amor nunca hace preguntas. Como aquella vez que te quedaste a ver como un asustado chico corría presa de sus miedos e inseguridades y sobre todo, que a pesar de todo, siempre luchaste y me demostraste que había un más para nosotros, aun sin saber que habría un nosotros. Que aunque ninguno de los dos lo sabía, el amor llegaría y nos respondería lo que no nos habríamos atrevido a plantear. Yo, Furihata Kouki quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Porque no es que me sienta como en casa. Porque cariño; mi casa... eres tú—  
  
  


Es cuando escucha las últimas palabras que Seijuuro se lanza a besarle sin importarle que la ceremonia aun no llega a esa parte, lo necesita y Kouki también porque le responde, se separan agitados, mientras cada uno toca el rostro del contrario, Seijuuro graba cada reacción de Kouki, quisiera existiera algún método para guardar el recuerdo para siempre, y poderlo ver una y otra vez porque sabe la mente no es del todo confiable.  
  


El resto de la ceremonia pasa como un relámpago en el firmamento, coloca el hermoso anillo que aunque no tan caro como le hubiera gustado; sabe le encanto a Kouki, le daría la vida de ser necesario.  
  


Sus amigos les acompañan, sus padres también. Todos habiendo visto su relación florecer desde ese pequeño brote hasta lo que es ahora, comparándolo con esos árboles de sakura que hay es el jardín de su casa.  
  
  


Un árbol que espera ver crecer y regar hasta que les llegue el último aliento.  
  


—Ya no eres Furihata Kouki, ahora eres Akashi y no puedes arrepentirte—  
  
  


—O Sei, si no me arrepentí cuando te vi intentando hacer un chiste, menos ahora—  
  
  
  


Fin  
  
  
  
  
  


Un agradecimiento a lupe325 en wattpad por la idea que dio nacimiento a esta pequeña historia, espero que haya sido de tu agrado.

Así que.... Este es el fin.

Muchas gracias a todos los que llegaron hasta aquí.

Eso me hizo muy feliz.

Gracias a todos.


End file.
